Crimson And Amethyst
by YamiRisa
Summary: Yugi can still hear the heart of his beloved beating... Puzzleshipping! Try it out x3


**Crimson And Amethyst  
Yami And Yugi**

**--**

_Aaa!  
Aa._

The prince of the magical kingdom watched people laughing, talking and dancing around in the big castle there soon would be his, but first when his father would die and there were many years to that day would come. The prince wore fine clothes, a long sleeve black royal shirt with a red sash across his shoulder and waist. On his shoulders are gold clasps, and on his hands are black gloves. He is wearing black pants and matching black shoes, and around his waist is also a deep red sash.

Yami, was the prince name, he was seventeen and still single. Never in his life had he ever been with a girl or a boy, he never wished to be with anyone before he new that the person was _the one_ ho was _meant for him_.

He had hair people would call strange, but nobody would talk outloud about it, they were to afraid of the faith there would meet them if they did. His hair was black formed like a crown, dark crimson tips, very beautiful mixed. In his face were yellow bangs. When people looked at him they would think he was some hot and sexy guy who only thought of sex, girls, looks, money and good wealth. But he was far, far from that.

Yami was a loving and caring person, a very good, nice and funny person who always thought of the people before himself. But yes, of course he was hot and sexy and like every other normal teenager guy, was he thinking about sex and girl or boys for that matter since he was gay. But it wasn't what was on his mind all the time. In his thought there was much about how _his only one_ was and thought like, why was he born as a prince? And many other thoughts, funny and stupid thoughts, but also good ones.

With his beautiful crimson eyes, he scanned the place where the big glass door was open and where people walked into the big bright throne room where his seveteen year birthday was hold today. Many people of this kingdom, and other kingdoms, had come. Somewhere in this room was he hoping to find the only one, it was his biggest wish and his father always told Yami to find a person to marry so a heir could be made, even if he was gay the magic of their kingdom could get his boyfriend, or husband when the time comes, to the pregnant.

Suddenly someone caught his eyes, a boy. _'Beautiful,' _was the first word there came to Yami's mind as his eyes lay upon him. The boy was truly a beauty. A smile of happiness spread out on Yami's lips as he looked down head to toe on the boy. The boy wore a beautiful black vest there was cape like behind, but in front was it normal until he got to his waist where it spread to the sides. Under the black vest was a beautiful amethyst colored shirt with long sleeves, sitting a little tight on his arms until the sleeves came to the elvows where it looked like it opened up and sat far from thight on his beautiful thin arms. On the legs were black jeans, not sitting all tight.

A strange feeling hit Yami as he crimson eyes saw the eyes of this beauty, they were amethyst, the most beautiful color of amethyst, actually just the most beautiful color Yami ever had seen before, it was so beautiful that not even words could be placed right. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking of a word or more there could place the amethyst, but he failed finding one.

Yami looked at the boy's hair and couldn't helt but make his smile wide more as he saw it. The hair was looking much like his own, but there wasn't any bangs pointing up woth the black hair looking like lightings in yellow, like on Yami's and the tips weren't dark crimson, but a dark amethyst, but beside that was their hair alike.

The skin of this beauty looked like fine silk. The color was a creamy one, very beautiful and mixed with a pale color making his skin look more delicious that it already was. _'I wan't to touch the skin, kiss his lips there is the color of a rose with beauty, his eyes... I could stare into them forever and never get tired. He is the most beautiful being I ever seen. It should be illegally to be that beautiful, but I'm glad it isn't.'_

With long but very elegant steps he moved down from the throne he sat on, down the little steps on the little stair corvered with a red carpet there was so long that it went through the whole throne room and out of the big glass door.

The prince walked towards the middle of the room, walking in between pairs who danced with happiness and love, some of them saw him and moved away, that was normal for him, people would always move out of the way if he was walking towards them._ 'I have to dance with that beauty,'_ was the thought running in his mind, from side to side but always staying there. It was something he had to do before the afternoon and night was over, before his father told every guest to go home because the birthday party was over.

_It seemed like only a dream when we danced till morning  
The clock ticked away with a magic ring  
Fingers calling to me to escape down the stairs  
Three steps at a single time to hide the dark truth_

The sound of violins playing with the piano, flutes and other instruments was a wonderful sound, even to the prince who normally wouldn't listen to this kind of music, it was music his father and mother had told him there would be and he accepted their wishes. Yami normally didn't listen to music, there weren't music he really liked, beside the wind blewing softly. The only music he really knew was the violins, the piano and flutes, there wasn't other kinds of music and especially not on the castle he lived on day and night.

It wasn't very often Yami would leave the castle, only when there was a parade or when the royal family of the magical kingdom would ride in a carriage through the kindgom or when his birthday came and he would ride on his black horse, Moon, down the town with guards, music, servants who would trow flowers and beautiful colors all over the town as he came. Sometimes his father would allow him to go into the town but hidden under a cape, not showing his hair, or body. But of course there was guards with him all the time and they also would be in capes.

Yami's crimson eyes were locked on the beauty as he moved towards him. He suddenly felt warm in the cheeks, knowing a blush was on it way to show on his cheeks, it only happen because the amethyst eyes of the beauty looked into the crimson eyes of the prince._ 'What is this feelings? I don't know it,'_ Yami thought as he continued to walk towards the beauty with his beautiful long steps.

He stopped, a meter and a half between him and the beauty. It was like everything around them was gone, or black. It only felt like they were here and nothing els, not even the sounds. Crimson was locked with amethyst, prince and a noble boy looked at each other. None of them knowing that they smiled to each other, but the other could see the smile of the lips of the person in front of them.

With a arm on his back and a arm on his stomach, the prince bowed, but didn't look away. Yami stood back up and watched as the beauty only bowed with his head, but that didn't matter to Yami. As he smiled he moved his hand towards the beauty who laid his hand in Yami's. Yami pulled the beauty closed to him as they walked towards the dance floor where couples danced with smile on their faces.

Yami looked back at the beauty who looked up at him with innocent eyes and a cute smile. Yami lifted his hand where the beauty's hand was laying softly and safe in, his other arm moved around the waist of the boy and the boy laid a hand on Yami's shoulder. "It maybe is to late to ask about," Yami whispered as he started to move and the beauty followed his steps, "but can I have this dance?" He asked softly, with a voice he never in his life had used. It was soft, loving and really caring, something Yami never had felt before towards anybody, never in his life had he felt this kind of a feeling in his chest and the tickling feelings in his stomach, and not to forget how warm his whole body felt, especially his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

The boy smile widened, making Yami melt into happiness and the prince started to feel more safe and more right. "Of course my prince," the boy said with a tone the prince thought was the most beautiful tone he ever had heard, a sudden wish of hearing this boy sing filled Yami's minds.

"What is this beauty's name?" Yami asked as he moved the boy a little away, moving his arm away from the waist, the beauty also moved his hand away from his shoulder and then Yami turned the boy around in a circle before pulling him close again, arm around the waist and the boy laid his hand softly on his shoulder again.

The boy titled his head cutely to the side and smiled, showing a little of his teeth's, "Yugi, my prince." The beauty anwsered, a blush was out on his cheeks, it wasn't every someone would tell him he was a beauty.

Yami nodded, "a beautiful name there match it's owner," he said as he turned around, the boy followed him in their dance. They moved to the music, beautiful and elegant, matching every tone and not even touching some of the other couples there danced. A question suddenly stopped in Yami's mind and he asked it with his amazing barritone voice, "are you a angel send here to me from haven?"

The blush on the boy's cheek darkned, "I'm no angel, my prince." He anwsered, it was true, he was just a normal boy.

_The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage  
Dancing with clothes that would turn back into miserable rags at night_

"I have a hard time to belive that, Yugi." Yami said the name of his beautiful angel with such passion and love, this had to be the one who was meant for him, there was no mistake, nobody had ever made him feel like this way, nobody had ever made him want to touch the person so much, to taste the person, to kiss the person and show the person all the love he could give. It truly was a amazing feeling, a feeling Yami loved.

"Are you a noble son?" Yami asked after he realised that Yugi wouldn't say anything els about being a angel or liar, even if it was a lie, Yami didn't belive it. Yugi had to be a angel send from heaven to Yami, maybe as a birthday present? If Yugi was to be his then he had to do everything to get this beauty, he would give everything and do everything to get Yugi's love.

Yugi shook his head, "I'm no noble or lord," he whispered softly, high enough for the prince to hear his words or truth.

Yami tilted his head to the side, looking very confused. How did the boy get in? Only nobles, lords, ladies and maybe a king or a queen from another kingdom far away, or maybe a neighbor kingdom was to come, they were the only ones who got invited to this party and every other party. It would be impossible to get in without an invitation. "How did you get in then?" Yami asked kindly, he needed to know how the boy got in, magic maybe? It was a magical kingdom, but not everybody had magic and around the castle were magic, very strong magic, protecting the royal family and only people there had premission to get in, could get in.

"That's my secret, my prince." Yugi said and started to slow down their dance, to stop their dance, much to Yami's dislike, but they had to stop since the music was stopping, meaning that there would be a break from dancing.

When the music stopped, both of them pulled away from the other and bowed deeply. Yami who still had Yugi's hand in his lifted it and he pressed his lips softly on the hand of this beauty before looking into the amethyst eyes. "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Yugi." Yami thanked with a smile there was given back when Yugi smiled beautifully.

"Likewise my prince, it was a wonderful dance indeed." He said before turning away and started to walk towards the stone balcony to get some fresh air. He stopped after only a few steps towards it, looked over his shoulder and smiled to the prince again. "If you want to we can dance again later on this amazing afternoon and until the sun starts to get up showing us all the morning light taking the darkness of the night away."

Yami nodded, "I would love to do that Yugi, dancing with you till morning would be a dream come true." He said as he watched Yugi give him one last smile before moving towards the closed glass door to the balcony. He looked at Yugi who placed his hands on the glass door and they opened, Yugi walked out to the balcont watching the last of the light of this day being taken away by the darkness.

_Find a stranger with a masked face  
A person who whispers softly to you.  
Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade, it will cause sadness and ruin.  
Orphans gather inside the castle  
Each of their faces with a fake smile  
The wings of an angel don't hold the answers, they will not help you to know the truth_

Outside, standing on the balcony with one arm crossed over the other on the railing, with weight in one legs was Yugi standing, watching the sun go down in the horizont. _'The prince is wonderful, he is kind, caring and so loving! His eyes are so wordless, I can't lay a word on them to describe them, his skin so beautiful, I really want to touch it, it most be like the finnest silk.'_ He thought, feeling tears in his eyes, it burned.

_'I really don't want to do it, but I have to if I want to get my dear younger twin brother Heba, back' _Yugi thought sadly. One of his hand touched his belt, he felt a knife there, it was a knife given by the warlock Dartz, who had kidnapped his younger twin brother. It had only been a few days since the day, Yugi and Heba was running around happily, Dartz suddenly appread, captured Heba and told Yugi that if he wished to get his beloved brother and only family left back, then he had to enter the birthday party of the prince, get the prince to fall for him and let the prince take him to the bedroom and there he would kill the prince with the knife.

Yugi had asked why Dartz wanted to kill the prince and why he didn't do it himself since he was the most powerfull warlock. Then Dartz just anwsered, that it was because the prince didn't want to marry his daugther and why he didn't kill him himself was because he didn't have time to get royal blood spilled on himself and it was more fun to see Yugi suffer even if Yugi never had done anything to Dartz.

_'Why me? Why do I have to kill the prince? He has never done a thing to me... And for a silly reason! Just beacuse the daughter of the powerfull warlock in this kingdom got a no from the prince, then I have to kill the prince?' _Yugi thought sadly as he moved his tears away with his hands. _'I think I've fallen for the prince, it must be love at first sight and I have to kill him, what have I ever done to deserve this faith? What is the prince is the_ only one for me_?'_

Yugi looked up into the sky where the starts was beginning to show their beauty, but the moon was already high on the sky, making every star so jealous of it's beauty. Yugi turned around as he started to here steps comming closer, inside the throne room was the music playing again. A smile was spreading out on Yugi's beautiful soft and warm lips. It was the prince who stood still behind him, smiling lovely and beautiful.

"May I have another dance Yugi?" Yami asked with passion as he bowed once again for the beauty before he moved his hand towards Yugi again who took it by laying his hand softly in Yami's strong and warm hand covered by a glove.

"Of course, my prince." Yugi said with innocent eyes and a cute smile on his lips. He was pulled closer to Yami and it wasn't a second after that that he felt a familiar arm wrapping itself around his litte waist, and in pure reflecs his hand placed on Yami's shoulder. Close to his ear he felt Yami's hot breath as the prince said softly;

"Call me Yami." The prince once again began to move, this time outside on the balcony, feeling the breeze but it wasn't cold and it wasn't to warm either. It was nice.

Yugi nodded and then he laid his head to Yami's chest, his ear pressed to the side where Yami's heart was hidden deep behind, the sound of Yami's heart was music to Yugi's ears. So truly amazing. _'I don't wish to make this heart stop, either do I wish to break it, but I want my brother back, Heba is the only left in my family I have... Maybe I could ask Yami to help me? He has so strong magic, or that it what people say.'_ Yugi thought unhappily.

Yami could feel that there was something wrong with Yugi, the boy was so tense and he could feel the boy body shake a littly, maybe it was cold for the boy? The shirt he wore looked a little thin, but it shouldn't be that cold that he was freezing, right? He took a few steps back in their dance, Yugi followed him. _'He fits so well in my arms,'_ Yami thought with a smile, the knowing of Yugi was tense and shaking slightly was almost gone.

_The glass slipper, that was left behind, slowly melts into a red flame's ashes_

Both prince and beauty was hoping for the time to stop, to let them hold beach other like this, so loving, so caring and kind as they danced perfect to the music. With his crimson eyes, Yami looked to the side, seeing the big tower where a big clock was on, showing it soon was 00:00 at night, the time had passed by to quickly for both of them. Yami rested his head back on the top of Yugi's, chin agains the hair of his beautiful angel as they continued to dance.

_'When it's 00:00, I have to do it,' _Yugi thought, he looked at little to the side and saw the clock on the tower, immedietly he felt afraid, nervouse and hatred towards himself. How could he really think of killing the prince? But he had no choice, he had to do it to save it brother! His only family!

As they moved Yugi started to feel Yami's body get warmer, he heard the heart of the prince beat faster and faster and after some minuts he looked up and into the crimson eyes who looked down and into the amethyst eyes of the beauty he hold as they danced. "What is it?" Yugi asked, almost in a whisper.

"Do you wish to go for a walk in the garden?" Yami asked nervouse, but didn't stutter.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, "isn't it a little to dark for that?" He asked, as he felt Yami pull him a little away, arm removed from around his waist and Yami lifted their hands together over Yugi's head and Yugi was turned around in a circle again before he was pulled back and felt the warm wrap around his waist again.

"Then my room? I will gladly have you to stay the night over," Yami said, his eyes was locked together with Yugi's and without an anwser for his new secret love, leaned he down and kissed the soft lips, soft as silk and warm that is felt so safe and happiness ran all around in Yami's body. Before he knew it he stopped dancing, making Yugi stop too. His other arm wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled Yugo so close as possible. He felt arms wrap around his neck and a only a second later he felt Yugi kiss back. Making the prince more happy.

Yami softly bit down the lip of his new love, making Yugi gasp and Yami's tongue ran into Yugi's mouth and touched every inch there was, tasting Yugi, it was the best he ever had tasted, it was a sweet taste, but not to sweet and if he had to give it a name or word it would be strawberry mixed with citron.

The prince suddenly felt Yugi's tongue on his, a dance of tongues was made, both trying to take over but after some seconds Yugi admitted he had lost it and let Yami do everything in their kiss. Their lips moved together, tongues together and both tasting each other. Heaven was the word, wonderful, amazing, fantastic. The best thing they both had tasted.

Air soon was needed and to both the prince and the beauty's dislike they had to move away, to break the kiss to breath again. And they did. Their forehead was pressed together, both had smiles spread out on their lips as he looked into each others eyes. A blush was spread out on their cheeks and both were panting fast.

"I would like that," Yugi then anwsered to Yami's question. With a smile, Yami laid a arm around Yugi's waist and they started to walk back into the throne room, walking close to the walls and out through the open glass door and down the big and empty corridor. Wihtout words spoken, they walked, up stairs, around cornors, down corridors and finally they came to the bedroom of the prince.

Yugi was feeling more and more tense and very very afraid, _'I don't wish for this!'_ He thought, _'I can't kill him! I love him! But my brother.. I love my brother too!_' He was showed into the room of the prince as he thought this.

_I see that you're trembling as you wish to return home  
You take a glance at the clock tower  
My dancing shoes fell down a slope as I kicked them off  
My fingers slowly wrapped around his neck_

Yami walked into his room after he had opened the door and moved to the side to let Yugi go inside first. He looked at the beauty standing there in his bedroom, looking thoughtful and... Lost? 'He is feeling more and more... I don't know, but there is something there is bothering him,' he thought as he started to move closer to Yugi who was standing still like a stone statue. From behind Yugi wrapped Yami his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Yugi's shoulders. "What is wrong?"

When Yugi felt the safe arms there belonged to Yami, the prince, wrapped around his waist he felt more afraid, how could he kill a man he loved? But it was the same way if he didn't do it. Kill Yami and he would save his beloved brother and only family left. Stay with Yami and live happily and his beloved brother Heba would be killed by Dartz, the warlock. No matter what he did, he would lose a beloved one.

He had to choose, his brother? Or his new found love.

Of course, he knew that he and Yami could stop loving each other with the time, it was also like that when two people love each other, so they could fall apart, stop loving each other and then he would have no family, nobody to return to and be happy there because his only family would be death. Then he could choose Heba, he beloved brother and only family, but if he did that then he would have to kill the prince and with Dartz magic the guards and the rest of the kingdom wouldn't know who killed the prince. But what if Dartz lied? What if Yugi did kill Yami and came back with the knife with Yami's blood on just to give it to Dartz and see his beloved brother death. What if Dartz lied? What then? Then he would lose both of his beloved ones.

Yugi started to think what Heba would say, _'don't save me! You finally got one you are in love with and the person loves you too! Don't think about me! Don't worry! Choose Yami! Not me! I will be fine Yugi,'_ that was what Heba would say, he would make Yugi choose the prince and not himself. Yugi stood there, with Yami's arms around him and already forgotten Yami had asked him something a few minuts ago, or was it longer than a few minuts?

"Yugi?" Yami asked softly behind him. Yugi could feel the hot breath and the hair on his skin started to rise, he felt safe and unhappy. He was standing there in the middle of his new loves room, the arms of his beloved was around his waist and the arms belonged to no other but the prince! He was standing there, knowing the prince loved him! But he was standing there, thinking about, who to kill to save the other? Or did Dartz lie?

"I'm alright," Yugi whispered. "Nothing is wrong," he said, somehow he felt that Yami knew he was lying. It was like they had been together forever and Yami could read him like a book, but it had only been a hour or maybe a little longer than that and still, Yami could read him like a book. Yugi felt like hidding under the bed until someone would stop this. He needed to save both his love and his brother, but how? By killing himself? No, it could mean that Heba also would be killed and Yami would be sad. He couldn't do that.

_'I know he is lying, I just know it.. We only been know each other for one hour, and I can already read him like a book! But is that normal? I mean, I love him I really love him! I knew it the moment I saw him. I love him so much, maybe he dosn't love me the way I love him and that is why he is like this? No! I know he loves me, I just know it and I don't know how I do I just do!!' _Yami thought, his arms tightend around Yugi's waist. He pressed Yugi closer to his chest, "Yugi?" He asked softly.

Yugi looked over his shoulder and up at Yami, into those crimson jewels he loved. "Y-yes?" He asked, he hadn't missed the passion, the love and need in Yami's voice when he had said his name. Somehow Yugi felt so happy and really wanted just to let Yami do everything to him, to be with Yami would mean so much to him. But on the other side he was sad and filled with unhappiness, sorrow!

"Kiss me?" Yami whispered, if was soft, more than soft. Yugi couldn't lay a one the voice Yami just used, it was so.. Romantic?

With a nod Yugi turned around in the arms of his love. He looked into the crimson eyes as he turned around, never looking away. As his hands rested on Yami's chest, he started to fell more unhappiness and more happiness, it was mixed up inside him as he stood there, staring to kiss the prince of the magical kingdom. Yugi started to lean up until he stood on his toes and his lips finally captured the warm and soft lips of his beloved.

Yami smiled into the kiss, it was amazing how one boy could kiss like this, just by touching the lips was amazing enough for Yami. "Y-Yugi," he said in the kiss. He felt Yugi's hands move slowly on his chest until the shoulder where the beauty wrapped his arms around the prince as they stood there kissing.

_I tried to remedy her falling tears  
All the electrifying impulses flowing through my nerves were too much_

The kiss started to turn into a more passionate one. Yugi parted his lips with the help of Yami's lips, it wasn't even a few seconds after that that Yami's tongue was inside Yugi's mouth, touching every inch of the tasty mouth of his beloved. The prince felt Yugi's tongue touching his and he stopped to touch the mouth and started to work on the tongue, it was all very tasteful.

A sweet sound filled Yami's ears when a moan escaped from Yugi. One of his arms un-wrapped itself of Yugi's waist and laid on Yugi's stomach where he began to open to buttom's on Yugi's black vest as he slowly walked towards the bed, holding Yugi so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. He stopped as he vest was fully open, there with his both hands he took it off and trew it to the floor and then he started walking again. Feeling Yugi's hands pressed in his hair was making him more hard than he already felt he was, but he wouldn't make love to Yugi, not yet... Or would he? It was all a matter of fact what Yugi would say or do.

But was he ready himself?

"Ah.. Yami," Yugi moaned as Yami started to kiss down from his lips to the chin and then to the neck where the lips of his beloved stopped and only kissed around his neck. Yugi moved his head back, making more place for Yami to touch with his lips. "Ah," another moan eascaped his lips as Yami bit softly down in his collarbone.

"Oh Yugi," Yami moaned as he licked the place he just had bit, a way to say sorry even if it didn't hurt Yugi. He felt Yugi's hands move away from his hair and towards his shoulders. Yami was about to start kissing Yugi's neck again but they fall as the bed was there and landed on the bed. Yugi beneath Yami felt right as Yami looked down at the innocent boy. His hands was on both sides of Yugi's head, his legs was on each side of Yugi's, he was down on all four with Yugi under him. A smile was out on his lips as he looked down at the angel under him.

One of Yugi's hands moved up and placed itself softly on Yami's lips as tears started to fall from his amethyst eyes and down his cheeks. Yugi was so happy and so unhappy, he couldn't kill Yami and he couldn't risk his brothers life. It hurted him so much. "Yami," he whispered without thinking about it. With weight in his arm he lifted himself up, hand still on Yami's cheek as he leaned up and kissed the lips of his beloved. It was only a soft and quick kiss, but it was a kiss of love.

"I know it's only been a little over an hour my love," Yami whispered as he leaned back down and kissed Yugi again. He parted Yugi's lips with his own and his tongue ran inside Yugi's mouth, the taste of Yugi was making him almost crazy. He moved back before Yugi could kiss back, "but I really love you," he whispered with passion as he stared into the amethyst eyes there was wet and shiny from all those tears. He leaned back down and kissed the tears softly away before his hands started to open the white shirt Yugi wore. As soon as all buttom's was open he lifted Yugi a litte with one of his hands, took the shirt off with the other hand and trew it away. He looked back down at Yugi, "beautiful," he said as he looked at the boy half naked.

A blush spread out on Yugi's cheeks and he couldn't help but smile cutely, "I-I'm not cute." He whispered.

_I never want the bell to ring,  
I let out a cry and said goodbye,  
With my knife in hand I stabbed you violently,  
Even though it was a dilemma  
The princess who wears a perfume that had the scent of deadly gunpowder  
My mask of ice with a flaming gaze that broke, it was too much to handle_

A chuckle escaped from Yami's lips, he looked into the beautiful eyes of his love, "are you kidding? Yugi you are the most beautiful being I ever seen in this world, I know I never will see anything more beautiful than you." Yami said. One of his hand laid on Yugi and he softly stroke it, "will you be mine?" He asked kind, never stopped smiling.

Yugi sobbed, it was to much. Tears started to come again and they didn't stop, like rain on a stormy night. "Y-Yami," he said as he lay there, beneath the one he loved so much, the one he wanted to be with forever but knew he had to kill him to save his brother. He tried to stop crying, he really did, but it didn't work at all. The tears came and didn't stop. He felt so happy, so happy that Yami wanted to spend his life with him, but how could Yugi possible say yes when he had to kill Yami in only a hour?

"I didn't want to make you cry my love," Yami whispered with a sad tone as he whispered the words to his love. He leaned down again and kissed the tears away from the creamy cheeks mixed with the pale color. As he leaned back up he saw the tears didn't stop, "what is it Yugi? Why are you so sad?" He asked. A feeling of sorrow was over Yami, did Yugi really not love him? Did Yugi only do this because Yami was a prince? Why was Yugi crying?

Yugi laid his arm over his eyes, hidden his eyes and tears, "I'm not s-sad.. I-it's just.. I'm so h-happy about i-it. I-I love yo-you! I really d-do!" He cried with kindness and softness. He didn't move his arm away, he knew the tears came. The words he spoke was true, he was happy, so happy that Yami wanted to spend his life with him, but the tears was mixed with both sadness and happiness. He laid there, looking into the darkness as his arm lay on his eyes, waiting for Yami's anwser or for something Yami would say to him. _'Please tears! Stop comming, I beg you!'_ Yugi thought.

"O-oh," Yami said surprised, the feeling of sorrow dissapeared in only a second and a bright happy smile was spread out on his lips. He leaned down, his forehead to Yugi's forehead, "move your arm my love, I want to see your eyes." He whispered with his own eyes closed. As he started to feel the arm move away he opened his eyes to meet with the amethyst eyes of his love. "I love you too," he whispered and kissed the tip of Yugi's nose before he started to chuckle. "I'm so happy, you make me so happy." He chuckled.

Yugi smiled, "you make me happy too," he whispered. _'My brother or.. Or Y-Yami?'_ he thought, _'I can't choose! But I have to! I have to save one of them!' _His thoughts stopped as he again felt Yami's warm and soft lips on his own. He started to kiss back. His arms wrapped around Yami's neck. He felt Yami's hands touch his chest and the fingertips slowly moved futher down until they came to the legs were both hands grabbed the legs softly and then Yami wrapped Yugi's legs around his waist before he wrapped his own arms around Yugi's waist.

"Ah," Yugi moaned as his and Yami's tongue's danced together like one, touching each other and tasting each other. Their hands soon started to touch the other one's body. Yugi opened Yami's royal shirt with his fingers, as he was opened he took it off and trew it to the floor. He felt Yami started to open his jeans, "n-no," he whispered and Yami stopped, leaned up and looked down at Yugi. "I-I'm not ready for that," Yugi whispered, sadness started to come over him, it almost had dissapeared a few minuts ago, but now it came again, this time it was because he feared that Yami would hate him because he wasn't ready for making love yet.

"Shhh," Yami whispered, he had heard the fear in Yugi's voice, "I understand." He said and leaned back down and kissed Yugi again, on the lips. Yugi kissed back as his hands touched Yami's shoulders, but slowly they ran towards his chest with passion as he touched. Yugi could feel that Yami was hard, and that he also himself was, but he couldn't make love with Yami, not yet and maybe not ever since he had to kill the prince.

_I could still feel his breathe on my skin  
But it's only a dream of long ago  
The silver moon it drapes her in a shimmering glow  
Then she shines like the brightest stars_

Yami laid in his bed, Yugi had his head resting on Yami's chest, both of them listened to the others breath, both of them was almost naked. Yugi had only his jeans on, Yami had also only his jeans on but the bottum's were opened, ready to take them off. Yugi had marks of love on his neck, chest and stomach. Yami had only a few on his neck. Both of them were happy and sweating for their love they had showed each other the night.

"Yugi?" Yami asked softly as his hand there was resting on Yugi's chest began to stroke the chest of his love. The skin was sweaty but still like silk, it was some of the most best thing Yami ever had touched in his life. Everthing about Yugi was the best thing in Yami's life.

"Y-yes?" Yugi whispered, his hand was stroking Yami's arm, softly, kind, caring and loving was his touch. His amethyst eyes were half closed, he was tired but happy. He looked over his shoulder and saw the clock tower, it was almost time, only sixteen minuts left of this love or his brother's life. Should he tell Yami? No, Yami would hate him, Yami would think that all this love was just to make Yami save his brother or something like that. Or would Yami really understand it and help Yugi's brother?

It was only a few minuts after that Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips, then he yawned and smiled to Yugi, "I love you," he said and laid back down. Yami laid his arms crossed behind his head, using them as a pillow. He looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes, a smile still spread out on his lips.

"I love y-you too," Yugi whispered. She watched as Yami started to close his eyes, looking very tired and it wasn't long after that that Yugi started to hear his soft breaths as he was alseep. Yugi could hear his heart beat normally, it had beated like crazy a few minuts ago, and he knew it was because he was there, him being there made Yami's heart beat like crazy. Yugi could feel Yami breath, his whole chest moved as he breathed, it was a nice feeling inside Yugi as he laid there listening to the heart beat of his love.

Yugi turned around and sat up in the bed. His eyes were locked on the clock tower, only five minuts left. He laid back down with a sigh and let a tear escape his eye, it rolled down his cheek. He looked up in the celling. The music from the party was long gone and Yugi knew the party was over, but nobody had come up to the prince bedroom to check if he was there and that if he was ok. _'Maybe they saw us going out of the throne room together,'_ he thought and turned around in the bed again. He looked at the sleeping form. "I love you Yami.." He whispered with sadness.

It was only a few second after he heard rain started to fall. A he heard thunder and saw a lighting.

_Rip this dress with your running legs  
You no longer need to wear your crown  
A quick glance into your eyes, it sparks a flame that could warm two lonely souls  
There is just no satisfaction in playing the only one who is not  
Able to stop your flooded eyes from flowing for now and forever_

Yugi turned around in the bed as he heard the clock making it's high sounds, showing all the people in London it was 00:00, midnight. He sat up in the bed, looked down at his love there was laying beside him, a smile was on his love's lips. The smile showed the happiness of this afternoon and nights actions between the prince and the beauty. A sigh escaped his lips, it was long and painful.

He stood up and walked towards the window, he laid his pale hand on the window, watching the rain falling hard from the sky high above him, the sky was dark and grey, a nighty sky with grey clouds on. He heard the sound, it was sad but beautiful, he had always loved the sound of rain, but this night, he wished it didn't rain. Yugi looked over his shoulder, back at his love. He turned around, not making a sound he walked towards the desk, opened the drawer and a tear ran down his cheek.

Down in the drawer laid a silver knife. He had laid it there when the prince had dissapeared into the bathroom, he only laid it there just to be on the safe side, if there suddenly would have happen something as they laid on the bed, talking and kissed, touching and loving. He grabbed the knife softly with his hand and took it up. The moonlight hit it softly, making it shine brightly. He looked at it, "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he turned around and walked on his toes towards his love there still lay on his bed without moving and without making a sound.

He threw himself on the knees softly and held the knife right above the heart of his love. Tears ran soundless down his pale cheeks, he looked down on the floor with open eyes. Marks was on the floor, left by the tears that had fallen. Yugi looked up at his love a last time, "I'm so sorry my love.. I... I have to..." he closed his eyes.

"... Yami..."

_I just wish that time would stand still  
I want to savour this moment for all time  
I want to be able to store it away, the sound of your beautiful beating heart  
This sensation fills me with joy, this wonderful warm and wet feeling  
And my whole body is immobilized  
It makes me feel like I'm in a fairytale_

Yugi ran down the stairs, three step at one time, he felt like the time was stopped as he ran as fast as he could. Tears was running down his cheeks as rain there would fall hard from the sky, he was crying his heart out as he ran. "Goodbye.." He cried, ran out the secret door he had used to come inside the castle, he ran outside and disssapeared in the darkness.

He still felt Yami's heart beating...

* * *

Review!^^ The song I used is called Cendrillon (It's the frence name of Cinderella) Here is the song: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = v n - R y Q T o v O Y

Yes! This is a ONESHOT! THE STORY IS FINISHED! END! COMPLETE! NO MORE!! XD So don't ask about if there is gonna be more chapters, because there is not! And I don't really plan on making a seguel!

I got the idea to the story from the lyrics, so don't say; "SHE STOLE MY IDEA!" Because I didn't, I got it from the lyrics!

I know my english, grammar and whatsoever, is not the best, but hey, nobody is perfect and I do my best!

I will soon update in Black Wings! I promise! w I just have a few problems with it. I know what and how to write, but when I sit with my computer, ready write nothings comes XD But I promise I will update soon!


End file.
